Frozen
by ShibbySpunkyChick
Summary: When her lover is killed, Ginny decides to get even. RLGW


AN: Another little Remus/Ginny ficlet for everybody. I'm working on a novel-length story for them, but I couldn't help but write this. It's angsty, and terribly cliched as well, but I just couldn't resist. Hope it meets everybody's standards.  
  
Frozen  
  
Ginny was standing apart from the group, her wand clutched firmly in her hand and a determined expression on her face. The rest of the fighters looked at her uneasily, not sure what to make of her. Harry approached her and said softly, "You don't have to fight today Gin. Nobody will blame you if you want to back down."  
  
"No, I'm going. Those pieces of slime are going to pay." She said fiercely.  
  
Harry sighed and made his way back to the group, planning on going over their plans one more time. Ginny didn't bother to listen- she knew the plans by heart. Her mind was wandering elsewhere, wandering to the events of the past week. The very reason why she was going out to fight, why she was so thirsty for revenge.  
  
She could still see his broken body, blood pouring from him as Lucius Malfoy stood over him, performing the Cruciatius Curse over and over. Ginny could hear her beloved's last words, "I love you" in her mind. Remus had died protecting her, by putting himself in Malfoy's line of fire. They had been on an operation to bring down a group of Death Eaters and the fight was fierce. Ginny hadn't even seen Malfoy coming, not until she heard her love scream out in unbearable pain.  
  
Ginny had collapsed at his side, after Malfoy had performed the Killing Curse on her beloved. Remus eyes had been glassy, staring unseeing into the sky. She had cradled his body in her arms and sobbed, feeling the pain tear apart her very soul. It had taken Harry hours to make her let him go. It must have been hard for him, Ginny had later reflected. Remus had been the last thing Harry had to connect himself with his parents.  
  
Everybody had expressed their condolences, they all hugged her tightly and told her it was all right. She had barely been able to sit through his funeral, which had been hastily put together with only the Order in attendance. After her initial reaction on the battlefield, Ginny had felt numb and frozen, as if every emotion in her body had died along with him.  
  
Now all she wanted to do was kill Lucius, to inflict on him all the pain he had caused Remus and herself. Ginny wanted to have him writhing at her feet and wanted to scream at him the injustices of the world. She wanted to scream at him all the things he had taken from her. She wanted him to know that he had taken away her chance at happiness, that because of him she'd never get to walk down the aisle with Remus, that she would never have children with Remus. Ginny wanted to kick him and tell Lucius that because of what he did she would never get the chance to grow old with Remus. So much that bastard had taken away from her, and Ginny was determined that he would pay.  
  
Harry tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she followed him silently. When they reached their destination, and Death Eaters came at them with their wands drawn, Ginny began mechanically shouting out curses and hexes. She searched the crowd. Ron and Hermione were fighting back to back with several Death Eaters, but Harry was rushing over to help his friends. Tonks was on the other end of the battle, holding her own. Suddenly Ginny spotted her prey.  
  
Ginny made her way over to the older platinum blonde man and raised her wand. Lucius saw her, smirked and uttered a curse idly, as if bored with her. Ginny easily relected it, and began hexing him with everything that she had. As their battle waged on, Lucius lost his confident air and began looking truly nervous. Finally, she knocked him out and was standing over him, her wand placed directly on his temple. "This is for Remus." She said harshly, then performed Avada Kedarva for the first time.  
  
Lucius' eyes went blank and Ginny turned, searching for her brother and Harry. She found Ron locked in a duel with Crabbe. He was so focused on the Death Eater that he didn't see Lestrange creeping up behind him. Ginny ran for him with all her might and threw herself in Ron's way as the Death Eater raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedarva."  
  
A stream of green light came and hit her square on the chest, and she faintly heard somebody cry out her name. But she couldn't turn her head, and a searing pain shot through her body, and she felt her soul being pulled out of her body. The last thing she felt was her body slowly falling before everything went black.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny looked around herself, trying to figure out where she was. She appeared to be in a long tunnel of white light and she heard faint echoes behind her. She turned, and saw her brother kneeling on the ground, cradling somebody with long red hair. Hermione was standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder and a lone tear was streaming down her face. Harry was on his knees with his best friend, tears falling from his green eyes as he shaked the limp form in front of him, shouting desperately at the person.  
  
At me. Ginny realized with a start. The redhead in her brother's arms was herself. She looked at her body, and realized that her eyes were blank, staring into nothing. Oh my God I'm dead! Ginny thought frantically. Before she could do anything else, she heard somebody whisper, "Ginny."  
  
She turned around and gasped. Standing a few feet away from her were four people. The man farthest to the left had long black hair, a rakish smile on his handsome face. A man on the other end of the group looked very familiar, with his round glasses and messy hair, except his eyes were hazel, not bright green. A red-haired woman stood right next to him, a kind smile on her face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she nudged the man on her other side forward.  
  
Ginny's breath got caught in her throat at the sight of the third man. His brown hair wasn't sprayed with gray, and the tired lines from his face were gone, but his dark brown eyes were the same. He smiled widely and held his arms out. She wasted no time in running straight into them, and he hugged her tightly. She clung to him, feeling all the happiness the world could offer rush into her.  
  
The man with the long hair let out a teasing whistle and the woman elbowed him in the ribs saying "For God's sake Sirius not now!" while the man with messy hair laughed. Ginny let out a small giggle and looked up at the man holding her, whose eyes were sparkling with laughter.  
  
"I didn't think I would see you again." She said softly.  
  
The man clucked his tongue softly and said, "You should've known better love. Didn't I always tell you we are soulmates?"  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Of course Remus. Where do we go now?"  
  
"Well, if you will follow Sirius, Lily, James and I, we're going to show you the Summerlands." He answered.  
  
Ginny glanced behind her, where she could still see her brother and Harry. Lily smiled and interpreting the younger woman's glance, said "Don't worry. You'll be able to see them again."  
  
She nodded, and linked her arm with Remus' "Well, let's go then." She said. Remus smiled and kissed her, then the five of them started off down the tunnel. The farther they went, the brighter the light became and the scene behind them grew fainter. Ginny eyes widened when they finally came to the entrance of the Summerlands.  
  
"Welcome home love." Remus whispered to her. Ginny smiled brightly at him, and as they entered she felt the last weight of life lift off her shoulders. She was finally reunited with her love, and nothing else could feel any better than that.  
  
AN: Hit the review button and tell me what you think! 


End file.
